Je ne regrette rien
by Panda-Clem
Summary: J'étais inspiré aujourd'hui, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une deathfic. Mais enfait c'est pas une deathfic sur quelque chose en particulier. C'est juste une deathfic comme ca. Bonne lecture !


Je suis comme à mon habitude devant mon lycée à hésiter entre entrer et partir en courant. Je voie déja leurs sourires derrière la porte-fenêtre. Est ce que vous avez deja ressentit ce sentiments, vous savez, comme si tout le monde vous observait ? Et bien moi ce n'est pas qu'un sentiment. Tout ces garçons qui me regarde d'un air mauvais. Je sais que je vais passer une mauvaise journée. Je met mes écouteurs et me décident à rentrer dans le hall d'entrée. Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la coure mais même si j'ai le son le plus fort possible je les entends.

-Et la salope ! Se soir t'es libre ?

-Et la chaudière c'était bien avec Tim ?

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé j'espere ?

J'avais envie de leur hurler que je ne le voulais pas, mais a quoi bon ? Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ils crient des choses pareil. Et bien tout simplement parce que des photos de moi et d'un mec de mon lycée assez comprométantes ont circulées sur Facebook. Ce soir là j'avais trop bu et il en a bien profité ce salaud. J'ai perdu toute dignité a l'heure qu'il est. Je sens des larmes couler le long de ma joue. _Non ne leur fait pas ce plaisir ! _Je me met a courir jusqu'à la cour. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur elle était déserte, nul part ou se cacher. Je regarde derrière moi, ils marchaient tranquillement dans ma diréction, je cours jusqu'au bout de la court où je pose mon sac et m'adosse au mur. _Essperons qu'ils ne m'ai pas vu courir jusqu'ici_. Je regarde le ciel, il est d'un bleu magnifique aujourd'hui.

-A ben t'es là toi ?

Je tourne la tête, trois grands garcons me regardent avec un rictus au coin. Je recule mais je suis au fond de la cour et je n'ai aucune possibilité de m'échapper. Ils se rapprochent dangereusement de moi.

-Et ben alors, où tu veux aller ?

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-On veut juste un peu s'amuser.

Un des trois s'approche de moi et me prend la tête entre ses mains, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je voie très bien qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Il rapproche ses lèvres des miennes. Je me recule mais ma tête viens rencontrer le mur. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'essaie de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Il est bien plus fort que moi. Il commence a mouver ses lèvres aux miennes. Non ! Là s'en ai trop ! Je lui donne un coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe, se qui lui arrache un cri.

-Ah ! Sale chienne !

-Laissez moi tranquille !

-Tu veux nous donner des ordres ? Mais ca marche pas comme ca.

Il se dirige vers mon sac pendant que le troisième aide son pote a se relever. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et prends mon sac.

-Lâche ca ! Ce sont mes affaires.

-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais pas nous donner d'ordres.

J'entends du bruit a côté de moi, je n'ai même pas le temps de tourner la tête que le garcon à qui j'ai donné un coup, me donne un coup de pied derriere le genoux, je tombe a genoux, une fois que je suis à terre il me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-AAAAAAH !

-T'aurais pas dû faire ca.

Je relève la tête, le premier garcon a toujours mon sac dans les main, sauf que maintenant il n'y a plus rien dans le sac, tout son contenu est par terre.

-NON !

-Ta gueule !

Un nouveau coup dans le ventre. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune pitié. _Garde la tête haute ! _Je relève à nouveau la tête. Ils éparpillent mes affaires et jettent mon sac dans une flaque d'eau. Je n'ose plus rien dire. Le premier me prend par le menton et me donne une giffle. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ? _Cette fois si je ne relève pas la tête. J'ai mal, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que l'on me sorte de cet enfer.

-Et ben alors, on dit plus rien ?

-Je...

-On a dit que tu disais plus rien on t'as pas autorisée à parler !

Un énieme coup. J'entends cette voix que j'essaie de reffouler depuis si longtemps, la voix de la colère. Non je ne peux pas, je dois la garder en moi, c'est a cause d'elle que mon frère est mort.

-_Laisse toi allez ! Laisse moi prendre le contrôle, ils vont le regretter. _

-Non ! Je ne dois pas...

-Tu parle toute seule maintenant ?

-_Tu vas regretter tout ce que tu nous a fais subir ! _

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, non je dois essayer de l'en empécher. _Laisse moi faire et tu ne souffrira plus jamais. _Tant pis je ne peut plus. Le garcon a coté de moi essaye de me donner un autre coup, mais cette fois je le stop d'une seule main.

-_Très bien, maintenant on va s'amuser !_

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante. Elle prend doucement mon contrôle, je sens mon corps se transformer. Des ailes de démon me poussent dans le dos, des cornes de démon et une queue crochue. Je sens mes yeux se retourner. Les garcons en face de moi n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Toute la colère que j'essaye de garder en moi depuis toutes ces années a réveillée le démon qui est en moi. Même si ce n'est pas se que je veux, ils le méritent.

_-Que ce qui le méritent retourne de la terre à la poussière ! Il est l'heure du jugement dernier !_

Une boule d'énergie se développe dans ma main. Les trois garcons essaye de s'enfuire, mais il est déja trop tard.

-_Où essayez vous d'aller mes agneaux ? Vous ne m'échapperez pas !_

Tout ceux qui la croise ne s'en sorte pas. Je suis une mauvaise chause pour l'humanité, mais après tout. La boule grandit dans ma main, _vous allez mourir. _

_-SORT IUCII ! _

Toute l'énergie que je possèdait a quitté mon corps. Je les vois tout les trois tomber à terre.

-_Ils ne pourront plus nous faire de mal maintenant. Je serrai là quoi qu'il arrive._

Je la sens quitter mon corps. Je n'ai plus de force, laissez moi mourir. Je tombe a terre.

-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux._ Où suis-je ? _J'essaye de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Restez coucher Mademoiselle. Vous êtes encore trop faible.

_Faible ? _Je déteste qu'on me dise que je suis faible, je me met assise sur... Sur quoi enfait ? Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans un hopital.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Des élèves de votre lycées vous ont retrouvé a moitié morte dans la cour de votre colège, à coté de trois autres garcons.

A ces mots, je me rappelle de tout. Est ce qu'il sont mort ? Les mots qu'Elle a prononcé "Quoi qu'il arrive je serrai toujours là". Non je veut qu'Elle disparaisse.

-Mademoiselle, vous m'écoutez ?

-Pardon ?

-Les trois garcons qui était avec vous... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ils sont morts ?

-...

-Je...

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, nous avons questionné des élèves de votre lycée. Ils nous ,ont tout raconté, Facebook et ce jeune homme.

-Comment ca ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous n'êtes pas médecin, qu'est ce que vous attendais de moi ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit je sais tout pour "Tim" et...

-Venez en au fait

-J'aimerais que vous portiez plainte contre lui.

-Vous êtes serieuse ?

-Oui...?

-Ecoutez moi bien ! J'ai failli mourir a cause de trois connard qui voulait, je cite "juste s'amuser", a cause de ca, Elle s'est faché et elles les a tué. Et vous venez me fair chier pour une putain de déposition !

-Ne vous fâchez pas.

-Sortez d'ici ! Et votre déposition je vous la fout où vous savez !

La jeune femme sort de la chambre. Je me recouche et regarde le plafond. _Regarde tout se que tu a fait ! _Je prend ma tête entre mes mains. _Tu sais très bien que je ne veut pas tuée_. _Pourquoi tu m'oblige à être aussi cruel ? _Je ne mérite plus de vivre. Si je retourne au lycée d'autres garcons s'en prendront à moi. Ca fait trop longtemps que ca dure. Je tourne la tête, une fênetre, un ciel bleu, comme hier. Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Ca grouille en dessous les gens ont tous l'air pressé, j'en ai marre de tout ca, il faut que je mette fin a tout ca sinon, il va y avoir d'autres morts.

J'ouvre la fenêtre regarde loin devant moi, et saute. Ma vie ne mérite pas d'être vécu. Elle doit mourir, et vu qu'Elle est moi et que je suis Elle, je dois mourir aussi. Je repense au bon moment que j'ai vécu, ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais il y en a quand même. Je me sens bien j'ai l'impression de... voler, oui voler. Je ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois, adieu monde cruelle. Je ne regrette rien.

Voilà ! J'avais envie d'ecrire une Deathfic alors... C'est ma premier deathfic sur rien en particulier. j'étais inspiré aujourd'hui. A bientôt les coccinelles de l'ombre !


End file.
